


Spot Me?

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Hunk (Voltron), F/M, Gyms, Homestuck References, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Moving to a new apartment means going to a different gym. Hunk doesn't mind, especially when he meets this location’s strongest regulars. Having people who can keep up with him is kinda nice, and it doesn't hurt that one of them is super cute either.(Or: in which Shay, Allura, and Hunk have an ongoing competition which involves bench pressing each other, and Lance makes questionable life choices)





	Spot Me?

“Dude, just go.”

Hunk looked up from unpacking a box of dishes, and found Lance sitting on the counter. “But we’re not even _close_ to done.”

“And we’re not finishing tonight.”

“But-”

“Look,” Lance sighed, pushing off of the counter and walking over to take the plates from Hunk’s hands. “I can finish the boxes we already started. If you don’t go, you’re gonna get all antsy and keep putting shit away until you pass out on the pile of flattened boxes.”

He did have a point there, but Hunk wasn’t going to leave his friend to unpack half the kitchen by himself. “You don’t even know where half this shit is going,” he gestured at a box which had half a stack of plates and a few short towers of glasses.

“Same as at your parents’ place, right?” Lance said, setting the plates on the counter and turning back around to look at Hunk. “I’ve been there enough to know how the kitchen storage is laid out.”

“But-”

“Go,” Lance said, pointing towards the front door. “Go, or I’m dragging you myself.”

Lance wasn’t strong enough to actual drag him anywhere, but Hunk knew better than to assume his friend wouldn’t find a way. And when he used that tone, he _would_ find a way. “Fine, fine.” Hunk sighed, waving Lance away. “Just let me grab my bag first.”

“It’s still in your truck.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You left it there so you could head straight over after work tomorrow.”

Hunk frowned for a second, mentally tracking where his stuff had been over the course of the day. Now that he thought about it, that sounded right. He’d dropped it behind the passenger seat before stuffing the pillows and sheets for their beds in there. “Huh, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Lance scoffed. “When am I ever not?”

“Where do I begin.” Hunk said, keeping his voice flat. Lance whacked him on the arm, and he chuckled. “Okay, you do have a point. Just let me grab my water bottle.”

“It’s in your bag.” Lance said before he’d even taken two steps towards the cabinets. “Just go, alright?”

“Fine, fine.” Hunk held his hands up in a placating gesture, and headed for the door. The gym was only a short walk away, just the other side of the nearest major street, and it took no time at all to get signed in and grab a locker. The place wasn't empty, but it wasn't over full. He'd have to see what times were best on which days, but this seemed to be a good time for Sundays.

There were a few people at the bench press benches, and Hunk scanned them quickly. Two employees spotting a young man and older man, and one pair of customers. He headed for the empty bench next to the customers, and smiled at the spotter. She grinned back, and as he set his water bottle down the lady on the bench lowered her bar into the holder.

“You are new.” she said as she sat up, swinging one leg over the bench as she turned to face him.

“Just moved into the area.” Hunk grinned, turning to face her. He meant to introduce himself, but then he got a good look at his conversation partner and- _wow_. Her skin was mottled with pale patches, her face bright and friendly, and her arms were at least as muscled as his own. Maybe more.

“I am Shay.” she held out a hand with a smile. She had a very pretty smile.

“Hunk.” he replied after a second, shaking the offered hand with a firm grip. “You, uh, come here often?” he almost winced as soon as the words left his mouth. That was such a _Lance_ thing to say.

Apparently Shay’s spotter was in agreement with him, because she sniggered before saying something to Shay in a language Hunk didn’t recognize. Shay smacked her, retorting in the same language, and the woman turned to offer Hunk a hand. “My name is Allura.” she said, and her smile was sharper than Shay’s. Her grip, when Hunk shook her hand, was tight enough that the tips of her immaculately manicured nails dug into his skin. “You look like you’ll need one of us to spot you.”

Hunk pulled his hand back once Allura released it, and glanced around the room. Sure enough, none of the available employees looked strong enough to catch the bar if he fumbled it fully loaded. “Is that an offer?” he asked warily.

“Of course.” Shay spoke quickly, standing up. She wasn’t as tall as Allura, but she was still taller than him by maybe an inch. “Come, I will show you where the heavy bars are kept.” she gestured, and Hunk followed mutely. He had a feeling he’d be coming to the gym a lot more often now, and not just because it was close to home.

\---

The first week Hunk lived with Lance, he went to the gym more often than he had in his entire life, save maybe when he’d been on the wrestling team in high school. If Allura or Shay was there, the other one was too. Shay was happy to spot him while Allura was doing other workouts, and Hunk gladly returned the favour. Allura gave him strange looks sometimes, and he couldn’t even begin to guess what language they were speaking but it didn’t take much to figure that they were talking about him.

The second week, it was a bit different. Shay and Allura were still usually there before him, but he started seeing Shay every day. Sometimes she arrived after him by an hour or two, but she always showed up. And always gravitated towards him, when she did. She usually left around the same time, too, and never failed to wish him a good evening. Every day, he learned a little more about Shay. Her favourite colour was amber, Allura was her cousin, she practiced crystal witchcraft with a decent amount of success, and today...

“Your favourite smoothie is the carrot one?” he asked incredulously. Shay nodded, and stepped aside so he could order. “Medium chili mango with a protein boost, please.” he told the girl behind the counter.

“Chili mango?” she asked with a teasing grin. 

“It’s a perfectly valid flavour combination.” he huffed, and Shay adjusted the duffle bag over her shoulder as he paid.

“I admit, I have never tried that one.” she said as they picked a table by the window. “Is it good?”

“Oh, yeah.” Hunk nodded, hanging his gym bag from the back of his chair. “It’s one of the best flavours on the menu.”

“I did not know that there was a smoothie shop here.” she said, kicking her bag under her chair as she sat down.

“I didn’t know either.” Hunk admitted. “My flatmate only just recommended it to me today.”

Shay giggled, and crossed her arms on the table top. “So, you never did say what the occasion was.” she leaned forwards slightly, weight resting on her forearms. “Why ask him about smoothie places today?”

“Well, I felt like a change, y’know?” Hunk looked out the window at the people passing by, dressed in a mix of business wear and summer clothes. “I can only stand so many weeks of the same protein shakes before opening one makes me want to gag.”

“I understand.” Shay nodded solemnly. “Allura grew tired of the cost after a month, and has been making her own ever since.”

“I thought about making my own a few times.” Hunk said, looking back at Shay. “But then it’d just be sitting in the break room fridge my whole shift and it’d be all gross by the time I got to the gym.”

“Ew.” Shay’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Old smoothies are the worst. It is why I only bring one when Allura is coming.”

Hunk opened his mouth to ask what Shay meant by that, and startled when their order number was called. “I’ll get them.” he said quickly, standing and heading over to the counter. Once he’d thanked the kid behind the counter and gotten back to their table, he set Shay’s down with a little flourish. “Here’s your carrot smoothie, ma’am.” he pitched his voice towards disdain on the words ‘carrot smoothie’ and Shay giggled as she took it.

“Well, thank you.” she smiled as he sat down with his own drink.

“So, if Allura usually gives you a ride, why doesn't she come in with you every day?” Hunk asked, taking a sip of his smoothie. Someone had gone light on the chili powder, but it still tasted okay.

“Oh, Allura trains all over the place.” Shay set down her smoothie. “Today she's at the park, I think. I used to use the same workout schedule as her, but.” she shrugged, and picked her drink back up to take another sip.

“But?” Hunk leaned forwards slightly, forearms resting on the very edge of the table. “C’mon, Shay, don't leave me hanging.”

“But I'm not competition level like she is, so I'm going to stick to the gym for a while.”

Hunk decided not to ask what type of competitions Allura was in. “Well, I'm not gonna complain.” he said, kicking Shay gently under the table. She looked away with a small smile, and took another drink of her smoothie.

“Perhaps, we could do this again?” Shay asked after a minute of companionable silence. Hunk startled, and she set down her smoothie to wave her hands in front of herself. “Not if you don't want to, of course.”

“I'd love to.” Hunk blurted, reaching out to grab one of Shay’s hands and stop it in mid air. “Maybe not again this week, though. Smoothies are expensive.” he chuckled, and Shay nodded.

“Next week?” she asked, and Hunk’s heart did a flip when he realized he was still holding her hand. He released it, and grabbed his drink.

“Yes.” Shay agreed quickly. “Oh. we should exchange numbers.” she pulled out her phone, a battered old thing in a thick protective case. “Here.” she swiped at the phone and tapped a few times before holding it out to him. “Put your number in mine, and I will text you.”

“Good plan.” Hunk took her phone, and tapped his name and number in quickly before handing it back.

Shay moved to poke the Save Contact button, then paused and lifted the phone to point at him. “Say smoothies.” she sang, and Hunk pointedly took a big sip of his drink, making his cheeks puff out.

Shay laughed, and Hunk almost spit out his smoothie when the camera flash went off. “Don't make that my contact photo!” he complained as soon as he'd swallowed, lunging across the table and making a grab at her phone. Shay held it out of reach, leaning back until her chair teetered on two legs, and Hunk’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “You are such a jerk.” he huffed, sitting back and fishing it out to see a new text from an unfamiliar number. It was pure gibberish, but he was impressed Shay had managed to send it so quick regardless.

He tapped through the options until he could save her number as a new contact, and made sure his flash was off as he snapped a quick picture of her mid-laugh. “I'm saving you as Crystal Kiki.” he said, typing those very words into the name field and bracketing them with sparkle emojis.

“Dork.” Shay giggled as he stuck his phone back in his pocket.

“All you could talk about today was how happy you were that your new rocks arrived.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Blue spinel and larimar.” Shay said, and Hunk nodded.

“Right, those.” Hunk nodded. “And you're going to use those for your witchy stuff. Hence, Kiki.”

“Can I try your smoothie?” Shay reached out across the table, and Hunk nodded.

“Can I try yours?” he pointed, and Shay pushed it towards him. “Huh. Not as bad as I expected.”

“Same.” Shay gave his drink back, and Hunk drank down the last of it. This was something he'd definitely want to do again.

\---

“Alright.” Lance planted himself in front of Hunk, hands on his narrow hips. “What’s up?”

“If you’re about to meme, I’m locking you out of the bathroom again.” Hunk said flatly, not looking up from his phone.

“What? No.” Lance scoffed. “I mean what’s up with you lately?”

Hunk lifted his eyes from the article he was reading, and raised his eyebrows. “You mean aside from my boss throwing a shitfit and trying to fire me?”

“No, no.” Lance shook his head, crossing his arms over his stomach. “I mean, ever since we moved here you’ve been weirdly happy. And I mean, like, more happy than living with me accounts for.”

Hunk grabbed the end pillow from under his arm and whipped it at Lance’s head, missing entirely as his friend ducked. “Have not.”

“Yeah, you have!” Lance insisted, picking up the pillow and hugging it to his chest as he flopped down on the other end of their couch. “The first few weeks I thought it was just, like, extra endorphins or whatever from you going to the gym all the time, but now you’re practically always smiling at your phone. So spill, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Hunk said firmly, though he knew it was futile. Lance was as bullheaded as they came, and wouldn’t be satisfied until he got a proper answer. His phone buzzed in his hand, and he reflexively glanced down at the screen. Shay had responded. His mouth involuntarily pulled up in a smile, then fell open as his phone was snatched from his hand.

“Oooh, a girl?” Lance grinned wickedly. “Hunk, I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell your best friend in the world that you got a girlfriend!”

“Because I didn’t.” Hunk snatched his phone back, locking the screen and stuffing it in his pants pocket. “You know me, Lance.”

“Ah, right.” Lance ducked his chin against the pillow. “And you’re such a sap you’d totally surround her name with heart emojis if you went romo for her.”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, and decided not to mention that if he and Shay ever did become a thing he’d trade the sparkles around her name for diamonds.

“I can’t believe you met a girl at a gym, though.” Lance chuckled, setting the pillow aside. “What, did you show her the ropes?”

“Shay can literally bench press my body weight.” Hunk said flatly. “She showed me where the heavy bars and weights are the first time I went there.”

“So her name is Shay.” Lance grinned, leaning towards Hunk. “What’s she liiiike?”

Hunk sighed harder. Lance really wasn’t going to leave him alone, now. “Shay is...” he paused, and shook his head. “I can’t even describe her.”

“Wow, you’ve got it _bad_.” Lance chuckled, pushing off of Hunk’s shoulder. “Alright, if you can’t describe her I’ll have to meet her myself.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.” Lance stood, and did a slow lazy stretch. “That gym membership lets you bring a friend a few times a year, doesn’t it?”

“Well, yeah.” Hunk nodded.

“Take me with tomorrow.” Lance said, turning towards his room. “Actually, no, not tomorrow. Thursday. Swing by and pick me up before going to the gym on Thursday.”

“It’s within walking distance, you know.” Hunk crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but we gotta come in together if I’m gonna be your plus one.” Lance made a dismissive gesture with his hand, and Hunk hung his head back with a groan. Well, at least he’d have plenty of time to forewarn Shay and Allura.

\---

“Hunk!” Shay lit up, rushing over as soon as Allura’s bar was set down. “I was worried something had happened to you.”

Hunk chuckled, and waved her off. “Just had to deal with some bad traffic.”

“Hey, Hunk!”

Hunk sighed. “And I had to pick up him.” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Lance, trotting up behind him.

“Oh, hello.” Shay smiled warmly as Lance came to a stop at Hunk’s shoulder. “You must be Lance.”

“And you must be Shay.” Lance blatantly looked her up and down, then smiled wide and slapped Hunk on the back. “You got lucky with him.” he said proudly. “Hunk’s the best.”

Hunk felt his face heat, and Shay’s cheeks went two different shades of pink.

“Not at everything.” Allura quipped, resting one ankle on her opposite knee. “I can bench press Shay more times than he can.”

Lance turned, mouth open to retort, and then his eyes widened and he put on his stupid ‘‘sexy’’ smirk. “Well, hello there.” he leaned forwards slightly. “Hunk never told me he met _two_ model-quality ladies here.”

Allura’s expression fell flat as she stood, and Hunk shut his eyes with a sigh. This could only end in disaster.

“You come here often, beautiful?”

A second later Lance squeaked, and Hunk opened his eyes to see his friend hanging a good few inches off the ground by the front of his shirt. “Speak to me like that again, and I will throw you across the room.” she threatened.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lance squeaked, and Allura smiled as she set him down.

“Excellent. I am Allura.” she held out her hand, and Lance took it.

“I know.” he nodded enthusiastically. “Three time regional MMA champion. My sisters love you.”

“Four, actually.” Allura smirked.

“Oh my god, I knew I should’ve stayed up late to watch.” Lance exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. It took Shay tugging on his elbow for Hunk to tear his eyes from the bizarre sight of Lance, well, fanboying over one of his friends.

“You did not say your roommate was a fan.” she whispered with a grin.

“You never said your cousin was famous.” he retorted.

Shay pursed her lips for a second, tilting her head to the side. “That is true.” she nodded.

“I’m sorry about him, by the way.”

“You do not need to be.” Shay shook her head. “Allura does not say, but she enjoys talking to her fans.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Hunk chuckled. “Lance gets nervous around people he idolizes, and when he’s nervous he tends to talk a lot. Almost got us kicked out of a convention once.”

Shay hid her mouth behind her hand, and Hunk couldn’t help but mirror her smile as she started towards the bench. “You will have to tell me the full story tomorrow.” she said, removing one of the weights from either end of the bar as Allura lead Lance over towards some leg machine Hunk had never bothered to learn the name of.

“I’ll make a note.” Hunk nodded, accepting the weights from Shay and putting them carefully on the floor as Shay positioned herself under the bar. “How many reps are you doing?” he asked, standing behind her with his hands ready to catch the bar if she fumbled.

“Fifty.”

Hunk nodded, and as Shay lifted the bar from its cradle he felt the distinct sense of being watched. He lifted his eyes, and locked gazes with Lance across the gym. Allura was watching too, but looked away when Lance said something that didn’t carry across the wide open space. Allura looked back at him with the most intimidating grin he’d ever seen, and Hunk flipped them both off with one hand.

“Is something wrong?” Shay asked as they both started laughing.

“They’re bonding over being assholes.” Hunk grumbled.

Shay laughed, and paused with the bar up in the air. “We’re not inviting them for smoothies, right?”

“God, no.” Hunk shook his head.

“Good.” Shay smiled, lowering the bar towards her chest.

\---

Hunk startled at the buzzer going off, and glanced around the apartment one last time. Nothing looked _too_ messy, but it also didn’t look supernaturally clean. He silently thanked Lance for helping find that balance, then crossed to the little white box on the wall near the door and pushed the Talk button. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Shay’s voice replied, slightly distorted by the cheap speakers and cheaper mic. “Buzz me in?”

“I’ll be down in just a sec.” he released the button, and a few seconds later was halfway running down the stairs. He skidded to a stop in the small foyer at the base of the final flight, and smiled at Shay as he opened both doors.

“That was very fast.” she said, letting the outer door fall shut behind her as she stepped inside. “But not quite one second.”

“Sorry, the buzzer’s broken in our unit.” he gestured up the stairs, and Shay started up them. “It’s never really been an issue before now, so I totally forgot to mention it.”

“I brought the movie.” Shay stopped on the landing and swung her backpack off of one shoulder, startling a laugh out of Hunk.

“Let’s get into the apartment, first.” he chuckled, putting one hand over hers to stop her from opening the bag

“Oh, yes.” Shay nodded, and swung the pack back on but didn’t bother putting it on her other shoulder. “I admit, I am eager to see what your home looks like.”

“It’s not really that much.” Hunk said, pushing open the door. Shay gasped, and rushed into the main room.

“Are these fresh?” she asked, reaching for the cooling rack.

“Just took them out of the oven a few minutes ago.” Hunk nodded. “Feel free to take some.”

“Your baking is the best I have ever tasted.” Shay said through a cookie. “Oh, they are so soft!”

“Like I said.” Hunk chuckled, turning on the TV and turning it to the DVD player input. “They’re fresh.”

Shay dropped her bag on the couch, and fished in it one-handed for a second before coming out with a BluRay case. She held it out wordlessly, her mouth presumably too full of cookie to speak, and Hunk popped the disc in without comment. “How long did you say this is, again?”

“Two hours.” Shay replied, slightly muffled, before audibly swallowing. “Apologies, I should have waited to speak.”

“It’s cool.” Hunk waved a hand dismissively, sitting down next to Shay with the DVD remote. “Actually, here, start the movie.” he handed her the remote and stood up. “These aren’t for anything special.” he walked into the kitchen, and pulled a dinner plate from the cabinet. The cookies left the rack easily, and he took a bite of one as he returned to the couch. God, he loved baking.

“Do you really think we can eat them all?” Shay asked, looking at him skeptically.

“Over two hours? Hell yes.” Hunk set the plate down, and reached for the disc case to read the back. Shay snatched it away before he could touch it, and stuffed it back in her bag.

“No peeking.” she mock-scolded, waving a finger in his face. It has dinosaurs, what else do you need to know?”

“Point.” Hunk nodded, grabbing a cookie and sitting back. “So, is the score any good on this one?”

“Ehhh.” Shay held out a hand and tiled it side to side. “There’s one track that stands out, but the rest is fairly generic.”

“Bummer.” Hunk polished off the cookie, and leaned against Shay’s shoulder slightly. He could easily have found this film online and watched it from his computer, but then he wouldn’t have Shay cuddled up next to him. Her presence was definitely a plus; just being around her was enough to lift his mood and fill his chest with bright warmth.

“Hey, Hunk?” Shay asked a ways into the movie, as the aunt made her outfit more ‘‘adventurey’’.

“Yeah?” he turned slightly towards her, and realized that at some point they’d wound up curled against each other, her arm around his shoulders and his around the small of her back.

“Are we dating?”

“God, no.” Hunk shook his head, and immediately regretted it at the look on Shay’s face. “Fuck, no, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Is there any other way _to_ mean that?” Shay frowned, sitting up and scooting away from him.

“I-” Hunk groaned, and hung his head in his hands. “Shit, I knew I should’ve told you earlier.”

Shay’s eyebrows shot up, and Hunk lifted his hands to forestall any conclusions she might jump to. “I’m not seeing someone else.” he said quickly. “Never have been, and never will be.” he took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. This was not how he’d wanted to come out to her. “I’m aromantic. I don’t feel that type of attraction towards anyone, ever.”

Shay’s brow furrowed, but she looked confused instead of angry. “But you read novels about romance.” she said slowly. “Why do so if romance repulses you?”

“I’m not romo-repulsed.” Hunk shook his head, waving his hands in front of himself. “I like reading about love because it makes the people involved happy. I just, don’t feel that way myself.”

“Then, our dates?” Shay wrung her hands together, and Hunk reached out to take one of them.

“Shay, you’re my best friend, maybe even more than that, and I love spending time with you. I’d like to keep doing it.”

Shay giggled, and Hunk let go of one of her hands to slug her in the shoulder. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“I enjoy being with you too.” Shay said softly, twining her fingers with his. “But what do you mean, more than best friends? Is it like being siblings?”

“No.” Hunk chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s like, being super best friends forever. A committed platonic relationship.”

“Oh, like moirails!” Shay exclaimed, lifting her free hand to pat his hair. “Shooosh.”

Hunk snorted, and caught her hand by the wrist when she pulled it away from his head. “When did you read Homestuck?”

“Lance suggested it to Allura, and she suggested it to me.” Shay admitted with a giggle. “So, you have pale feelings for me?”

Hunk nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah, something like that. The actual word for it is queerplatonic, and it’s more like a really pale flushed relationship, and we absolutely cannot call it moirallegiance in front of Lance or he’ll get on our cases about the actual definition of moirallegiance and call us both homestuck trash forever.”

“But he is the one who recommended it to Allura.” Shay frowned.

“It’s a thing.” Hunk shrugged. Explaining the mindset of a homestuck was not what he wanted to be doing right now. “But, moving on.” he slid his hand down from Shay’s wrist, twining their fingers together. “Do you want to be in a committed relationship, or should we stay just friends?”

Shay looked down at their joined hands, brow furrowed adorably in her thoughtful expression. “I think, I would like to be committed with you.”

Hunk snorted, and gave her hands a squeeze. “I’ll hold you to that, if I’m ever put in a nuthouse.”

Shay pulled both her hands free and pushed him in the chest. “You know I did not mean it like that.” she grinned.

“Turnabout’s fair play.” Hunk pushed himself back upright. “But, really, you’re okay being in a non-romantic committed relationship?”

“Hmm, are kisses allowed?” Shay scooted closer, a playful look on her face.

Hunk thought for a moment, then nodded. “Just not on the lips.”

Shay beamed, and then she pounced. The air left Hunk’s chest as she pinned him to the couch and pressed her lips to his cheeks and nose and forehead, and he had to push her off after a minute because between her weight and the helpless laughter he couldn’t breathe. Shay pulled him up to sit next to her, wound an arm around his back, and rested her head on his shoulder. Once he’d stopped laughing, Hunk mirrored her position, resting his cheek on her scalp briefly before leaning forwards to grab the remote.

“What are you doing that for?” Shay asked as he hit the rewind button.

“Well I wasn’t paying attention to the movie while we were talking, and I don’t wanna miss anything.”

“That is fair.” Shay nodded against his shoulder, and Hunk’s chest felt bright and weightless. From everything he’d read about romantic love, and witnessing Lance’s ever-hectic love life, nothing in the whole world would convince him to trade this feeling for it.


End file.
